


With Love, Always

by wildestdreams824



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Romantic Fluff, Sappy Ending, Secret Admirer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestdreams824/pseuds/wildestdreams824
Summary: Tessa,In my dreams, you’re mine. In my life, you’re my dream.Maybe one day everything will become my reality.With Love, AlwaysORTessa starts to receive random letters from an unknown sender. Not one for being on the outs, Tessa tries to figure out if it’s just a prank or an attempt at matchmaking.Or maybe even from the person she hopes is sending them.





	1. The First Letter

**Author's Note:**

> With everything going on in the fandom, I think we all needed some serious fluff.
> 
> So here is my sickly-sweet, sappy, hopelessly romantic fic for everyone. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She likes structure, schedules, organization. When she goes to the rink for extra morning practice, Tessa Virtue does not want anything to deviate from what she has already planned for that particular day.
> 
> So when she found a hidden note in her skating bag, she doesn’t know what to do. Especially when it’s a “letter from a secret admirer”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the story. For each chapter, I will be posting the quotes that I used and based the letters around. Most came from Tumblr posts, but I just wanted to show that I did not write certain ones and just used them in the letters for inspiration purpose.

TessaVirtue is a lot of things. 

She is smart, dedicated, personable, and to top it off, absolutely stunning.

Tessa Virtue is not a lot of things either.

 She is not a “go with the flow” person, one who enjoys surprises, or someone who likes not knowing every possible scenario. 

She likes structure, schedules, organization. When she goes to the rink for extra morning practice, Tessa Virtue does not want anything to deviate from what she has already planned for that particular day.

So when she found a hidden note in her skating bag, she doesn’t know what to do. Especially when it’s a “letter from a secret admirer”.

An elementary school love note times one thousand.

Lightly opening the envelope, Tessa unfolds the crisp paper. Clear cursive smoothly rains over the single sheet, not a handwriting that she can immediately recognize. She reads the lines, her face stoic at first before raising her eyebrows at the unexpected fondness portrayed in the words.

 

_Dear Tessa,_

_When we first met, I fell in love. Well, not love love. But you smelled nice._

_Strawberry shampoo, vanilla lotion, and just_ _ you_ _. It’s calming, and it helps soothe me when I’m feeling stressed, angry, or just down in general._

_I guess writing how great I think you smell makes me sound like a creep. But then again, writing a secret letter to you makes it even worse._

_I’m too embarrassed at the moment to tell you all of my feelings straight to your face, Tessa. Just know that there here. I promise they’ve grown past just thinking you’re pretty and that you smell good._

_It’s a love_ _so deep it changes me._

_Changes me to be the best person I can be today. It pushes me to my limits and helps me make goals and create the life I deserve to live. I want to be the best possible person for you. One that will make you proud._

_Maybe one day, you’ll be able to stand beside me and be so excited to show me off to everyone. That’s whenever I’ll know that I’m finally good enough for you._

_Hell, I’ll never be. But it’s the thought that counts._

_Thank you, Tessa. I owe you everything. I love you now, and I’ll love you forever._

  _With Love, Always_

 

No name. No initials. No signature. Just ending with: _With Love, Always._

 

Tessa is, with good reason, very confused. She hasn’t had a boyfriend or even any sort of romantic relationship in a while, so there is no one that should be sending her this. 

Of course she had some ideas about who it could be. There were the junior and senior skaters that worked with her. They could have planted it to see her blush.

They could know random information about her. Her shampoo smell was common knowledge as Scott repeatedly complimented her on it.

She knows she let one of the girls borrow her lotion before. They definitely overheard bits of conversations too.

And the only other skaters at the rink were four junior skaters. It coils have had to be one of them to slip it in her bag when she was not paying attention. 

There’s even the slim chance it could be Marie-France and Patrice. 

Patch is currently hiding away in the office, and he only came out to greet Tessa when she first came in. He is always willing to come and help Tessa and Scott with their tour choreography when his input is needed.

They could be up to no good, wanting to matchmake. Marie and Patrice know way too much about Tessa and Scott and could easily play it off as if Scott wrote it. They’re very observant people. The two coaches probably knew that she had a crush on Scott a little while ago.

_One that hasn’t gone away._

Then there’s Scott. Her business partner, confidant, and very attractive, attentive best friend.

 The context in the letter _could_ be traced back to him. Everything from her smell calming him down to her making him a better person, Scott has said those phrases to her.

However, with being best friends Tessa has been around his handwriting for over two decades.

The childish letters to teenage scrawl to neat block print as an adult. The loopy cursive in this letter looks the _complete_ opposite of his.

Also, Scott is not the type to write out handwritten letters to girls he loves. Tessa had to help him with an anniversary gift a time or two, and the cheesy cards he wrote were subpar to the sender of her note.

 Tessa finally decides that the letter is a hoax and she is being pranked. It’s just the easiest theory for her to accept.

About an hour and a half later, Scott finally shows up. Tessa is taking a break on the side, reading the letter over and over again.

 “Hey, kiddo! How’s your morning going,” he says happily, carrying two coffees in his hands. Tessa immediately hides the paper behind her back.

 “Hi! What’s up?” She replies in a slightly shaky voice. Trying to determine any behavior to give off the impression that it is Scott, Tessa eyes him wearily.

Giving her a weird look, Scott sets the coffees down next to her and slings his bag onto the stands. “You okay, T? You seem kind of out of it right now.” 

Tessa just nods, not giving much of a response. 

Still noticing her daze, Scott pulls her onto the ice. “Well, c’mon then, Tess. There’s no time to waste. We’ve got a tour to choreograph.” Lacing their fingers together, Tessa gives them a slight squeeze for reassurance.

Two hours later, they’re both sweaty messes and ready to call it quits for the day. Looking over at her best friend spinning on the ice like a child, Tessa’s heart aches.

At that moment, she realizes that she secretly wishes Scott would have wrote her that stupid love letter.

It would have a surprise, a nice surprise. 

A surprise that Tessa Virtue would have liked for once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “When we first met, I fell in love. Well, not love love. But you smelled nice.” -Tumblr Post
> 
> “A love so deep it changes me.”-Tumblr Post


	2. The Missing Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s torn between the desperate curiosity of who is writing her and not wanting the letters to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It’s been so long since I updated this one so I hope you still enjoy it!

Trying not to look over at her bag throughout practice is a hard task. Glancing over slyly, Tessa still sees no one passing by that could be there to drop off a note.

Ever since she received her first letter, Tessa kept getting these random notes every day. Most were simple, just hoping her day would go well and that her admirer has feelings for her. Whoever it is. 

The person always just signs it _With_ _Love, Always._ Noname. No initials. Absolutely _nothing_.

Thepattern has been going on for the past week, not that Tessa minds. She was never one to receive romantic gestures from boyfriends in past relationships. Even though getting a letter in her bag isn’t a grand one, she looks forward to finding one every morning.

Also the fact that the sender isn’t her boyfriend (and she doesn’t have a clue who it could be at this point).

It _can’t_ be Scott. Tessa decided that when they were practicing a routine. Since his parents’ anniversary is approaching, the topic of anniversary gifts came up. She lightly mentioned that a thoughtful card would mean more to her than any other gift. Trying to get Scott’s reaction, he just nods his head side to side in contemplation.

He doesn’t give her answer much thought though. Instead, Scott just grabs her hand to pull her over to the side for a much needed break. “I guess it depends on the person. Some people might want something extravagant and others might want something as simple as a nice meal at home.”

Passing her a water bottle, Scott continues, “It’s a good thing I had you to help me with all my exes. You probably know more about what they like than I do.”

Tessa scowls before skating away, wanting to get off of the subject completely. Obviously, Scott knows nothing of romantic gestures.

“Hey, Tessa! How’s the tour prep?” Laura, one of the senior skaters walks up to her while she desperately digs through clothes and other miscellaneous things.

Coming up with nothing, Tessa raises her head to respond, “Oh! Hi, Laura!  How are you? Everything seems to be going well with the tour. Scott and I are just worried people aren’t going to like it as much as the last one.”

Laura scoffs, “Really, Tessa? Everyone who goes to the shows is going to be _amazed_ at what you and Scott put together. You two work so hard that it’s going to be even better than the last one.”

It means a lot to her that the younger girl believes in her and her partner. Giving Laura a big smile, she replies, “Thank you, Laura. We’ve still got a lot left to figure out, but it’s always a slow and steady process.”

 Laura sighs and looks up to the sky, “It’s a dream for me, you know? For me and Alex to be partners like you and Scott. The two of you are just so perfect.”

Tessa has to laugh at that, “Scott and I? Perfect? Trust me, we’re not. We’re definitely great together on the ice but we had to work on that off the ice too. You and Alex have good chemistry on the ice and I believe that you can strengthen your friendship off the ice.”

Maggie agrees, “Yeah, I think we have a chance of-”

She goes to continue before her partner yells from somewhere in the rink, “ _Laura_ , where are you?”

Rolling her eyes, Laura says in a flat tone, “Speak of devil, I guess I’ve got to find him. I’ll see you later, Tessa.” 

“Go find him. I’ve got to go find my own annoying partner.” The two girls exchange goodbyes before Tessa returns to her own partner dancing with one of the kids. 

Smiling, Tessa just watches Scott for a minute. Even if he’s not her mystery admirer, she wouldn’t trade Scott for that guy anyway. 

 Still upset over the lack of letter, Tessa goes into the locker room to change. Mind whirring over the reason why, she just so happens to look down to one of the benches.

Placed on the seat is a white envelope with her name on the front, written in the newly familiar script. 

Snatching it quickly, Tessa scolds herself slightly for the extra giddiness she feels when she realizes that she has received a letter. She shrugs it off, enjoying her little bit of daily happiness stuffed in an envelope. 

 

_Tessa,_

_In my dreams, you’re mine. In my life, you’re my dream._

_Maybe one day everything will become my reality._

_I always picture this perfect life for us. Is that crazy? House, kids, your sponsorships, me trying to live up to you being so amazing._

_I think we have a chance at that._

_It all seems so perfect, not that it would be. Of course there would be times when we drive each other crazy. We’ll want to quit at some point because it will be too hard to handle._

_But it’s the best kind of relationship, one that grows throughout the years, pushing through all of life’s challenges._

_Side by side. Loving each other._

_We’re like parallel lines: always close, never together._

_We just keep missing each other. Maybe it’s timing, other people, obligations._

_None of that matters to me now though. I’ll wait forever for you, Tessa. You’re the one for me._

_With Love, Always_

 

Tessa takes a quick peak around the locker room to make sure she’s the only one there before letting out a squeal.

She’s torn between the desperate curiosity of who is writing her and not wanting the letters to stop. 

Debating this, Tessa decides to continue her search for her mystery admirer. At least if she finds out who it is, she will get answers on why the person is sending them.

Going through the letter again, Tessa frowns. A few words in there remind her of a previous conversation just this morning.

    _I think we have a chance._

 _Laura._ She could have easily hidden the letter in the women’s locker room. 

 She could even be working with Alex to prank her with this. There were many opportunities throughout the day for the two of them to distract her. Scott and her were practicing with Patrice and nowhere near the locker rooms for the majority of the morning. Tessa didn’t even think twice about looking to who was going in and out of here. 

  _Being_ _pranked_ _is one of her original theories anyway._

Crestfallen, Tessa packs up, not ready to confront the two teenagers yet without more evidence. She had been warming to the idea of a true secret admirer. This 

Before she leaves the room, she hears the other door to the locker room open and close quickly. 

_Oh no._

Whoever was in here heard all her reactions to receiving the letter.

The most important question is: Is it the person that sent it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my dreams, you’re mine. In my life, you’re my dream.-Tumblr Post
> 
> We’re like parallel lines: always close, never together.-Tumblr Post


	3. The Cabin Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But it wasn’t enough for her anymore, and Tessa didn’t know what to do. How could she admit to her partner of almost two decades that what she emotionally wanted meant more to her than Olympic glory?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I’m sorry it’s been so long! I’ve had major writer’s block and have written and rewritten this chapter a bunch of times! 
> 
> I hope you like this version of it!

Her family’s cabin has always been her place of perfect respite. A place to pretend she is a normal woman with  normal obligations instead of an Olympic champion  with a tour to worry about. 

And a crush on her partner looming over her head too.

 Tessa has given up trying to talk herself out of it or convince herself that it’s not real. 

Stereotypical as it is, she has a crush on her best friend. 

She’s always thought that Scott was attractive, there’s no denying it.  

He was cute when he was the loud, obnoxious nine year-old. Saying hello to everyone and racing around the rink, all the girls coming to learn to skate had a crush on Scott. Tessa soon got over it and he quickly became her best friend. The puppy love diminished once their “romantic” relationship ended. 

She thought he was hot in his young twenties. He had finally grown out of his baby face and muscled up. Not losing his boyish charm, he still managed to make all the girls swoon. This was when she started seeing him as more than just her best friend and skating partner.

But then Scott Moir became handsome. 

Tessa’s crush was on the backburner until a certain day when it all just came rushing back. 

 They had been training at Gadbois for  a few months, really finding their connection together again.

After their practice, Tessa had just finished a conversation with Marie-France   when she saw Scott helping out some of the younger kids just learning to skate. Holding their handing hands and pulling them across the ice, he was laughing and trying to make them as at ease as possible. 

His hair had grown out and he was starting to grow faint lines around his eyes, showing all the laughter he’s had throughout his lifetime. Instead of seeing the nine year-old spiky-haired boy or the twenty-three year-old hot head, Tessa saw her calm, strong, and down right lovable twenty-nine year old partner. 

One who could she could take on the world with time and time again. 

As Tessa watched him teach the little children, her smile grew wider but her heart broke even more. 

She realized that she wanted more with him. And more than what they had was hard to do, they already had each other through thick and thin. Through more challenges and triumphs than other best friends can ever dream of. 

But it wasn’t enough for her anymore, and Tessa didn’t know what to do. How could she admit to her partner of almost two decades that what she emotionally wanted meant more to her than Olympic glory? 

Those romantic feelings stayed with her through the comeback, Olympics, and Thank You Canada Tour. She suppressed them as best as she could.

That was the day Tessa Virtue fell in love with Scott Moir, but she never said anything and probably never will.

  **~**

Tessa was unpacking her suitcase when she finds an envelope stick deep in the corner of her bag. Obviously knowing what it is, but she doesn’t recognize the envelope. Usually the letters come in a simple white envelope, while this one is in a fancier, pink one with lace details.

She carefully opens it (since she actually wants to keep this envelope) because she honestly wasn’t expecting a letter. With it being a holiday, she thought her admirer might have taken a break. 

 

_Dear Tessa,_

_I hope you’re having a lovely vacation so far. I know you’ve been looking forward to getting away with your family for awhile._

_I hope one day we’ll have our family vacation. I see you, me, the kids, a dog. Them running around playing and the two of us watching, just loving our lives._

_I’m writing this right as the sun is going down and it got me thinking. I_ _want to spend the rest of my sunsets with you._

_On the beach? At a cabin? On the front porch?_

_As long as I’m with you, I don’t care where I see the sunset. Wherever you want to go, I’ll go._

_God, I’m so in love with you it’s insane._

_Hopefully, one day I’ll grow the courage to tell you in person. But for now, I hope these letters are enough._

_With Love, Always_

 

The letters never fail to make her smile. She’s still torn on whether or not to go looking for admirer every time a letter arrives. 

 There’s really no narrowing down who it can be. This letter is one of the shortest and most vague that she’s every gotten. 

 Everyone at the rink knew she was visiting family this weekend. With the holiday, they all shared their plans, made small talk on how excited they were to finally get a break from training.

Stuffing the letter back in its envelope, Tessa places it on her nightstand before heading down to the lake. She just wants to clear her head about everything except pretending she’s able to tan.  

 “I’ll just set you up with someone, Tess,” Jordan casually mentions, “I know you. I know who would be best for you.” 

The two sisters are lounging in beach chairs, watching the kids splash in the water. 

Tessa shakes her head at her sister, “I don’t know, Jordan. We’ve got so much going on with the tour. I’ve got my own stuff that I need to work on before the group sets out on the road, too.” 

Jordan scoffs at this, knowing it’s always Tessa’s excuse, “Don’t give me that again, Tess! He’ll be so crazy in love with you that he won’t even mind that you’re doing all that for your career!”

Turning to her sister, Jordan stares her sister directly in the eyes, “You need someone who supports you, your career, and your plans for your future.”

 “I’ll find someone like that. You need to stop playing matchmaker.”

Jordan snuggles back into her chair. “You deserve a guy who makes you happy. Who will be there every step of the way for your professional life. But someone who can sweep you off your feet. Flowers, nice dinners every once in a while, watch the sunsets, you deserve a little romance in your life.”

When her sister says this, Tessa perks her head up. It couldn’t be Jordan. She was never around. 

_Crazy in love._

_Watching sunsets._  

_Deserve a little romance?_

Her own sister couldn’t be behind this whole scheme. It just isn’t possible. But then again, Jordan is the biggest matchmaker Tessa knows. It could all be some blind date set-up in the end.

“Yeah, watch the sunsets,” Tessa whispers, more to herself than to Jordan, a confused look plastered to her face.

Her older sister slyly smirks at her before sliding her sunglasses back on, “Yep, watching the sunsets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to spend the rest of my sunsets with you.- Tumblr
> 
> God, I’m so in love with you it’s insane.-Tumblr
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	4. The Heartbreak Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screw it. She’s going talk to him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Tessa knows her life is on the right track. 

Professionally, everything is in order. She’s got her sponsorships and degree in the works. The tour is going smoothly and the plans are coming along. 

Her personal life is okay, but much better than before. She’s able to see her friends and family more than when she was training.

Romantically, that’s where everything crumbles to pieces. Receiving these letters has been a nice distraction from that. 

Tessa _wants_ it to be Scott.

With every single letter she gets, she’s one step closer to just blurting out asking him.  But no, she waits it out so the culprit can show themselves like they promised they eventually will.

Hopefully it will be soon. Tessa is getting antsy.

After everyone leaves, Tessa dashes to her bag, not caring one bit that most people already left. 

_Aha! There it is!_

She rips the letter open with glee, needing a pick-me-up after a long, stressful day.

 

_My Tessa,_

_You are my world._

_You are my stars._

_You are my moon._

_You are my sun._

_You are my whole galaxy._

_Everything revolves around you, and I couldn’t dream it revolving around anyone else. It’s always been that way. _

_I love you too much to let you think I can live without you. That’s why I write these letters. To let you know how much I care and how much I treasure you._

_I can’t see my life without you in it. The days pass by and I long for whenever I get the guts to say it straight to your face._

_I want to shout it from the rooftops and tell everyone on the streets. Let them all know how head over heels, crazy in love I am with you._

_I love you, Tessa Jane._

_Now, forever, and the rest of time._

_With Love, Always_

 

 Tessa feels the tears prick at her eyes for this letter. This one has been her favorite so far (which is hard to say with how great the rest of them have been). 

The romantic words just flow off the paper, prepping her for what she’s about to do.

_Screw it. She’s going talk to him now. _

Tessa Virtue is going to find out who is writing her love letters and she’s going to start with Scott Moir, the man she’s hoping is the one. 

“It might be Scott. It might be Scott.  _It might be Scott_ ,” Tessa says under her breath, mentally preparing herself for it.

 “What about Scott, dear?” Marie-France comes out of nowhere and startles her.

 “Oh, nothing really. I just had to talk to him really for a minute about one of the programs.” Tessa says quickly.

_“Way to play it smooth,” she thinks._

_“Scott_  already went home for the night. He’ll be here early tomorrow though. Why don’t you go home and get some rest. You both looked extra stressed on the ice today,” Marie replies.

 “You’re right, Marie. I didn’t look my best today anyways so I’m going straight to bed when I get home.”

It will give Tessa some time to think over how to approach the topic anyways. She’ll be able to come up with what she will say to him instead of just saying whatever’s on her mind in the heat of the moment.

Her mentor gives her a warm smile before sending Tessa on her way, “Don’t worry, my dear. Scott looked just as off today. He’s going to be tired tomorrow if  he has a date wit-”

Tessa starts choking on the water she was drinking. Scott never mentioned a date, not that he has to tell her everything about his private life. It would just have been nice to know he’s seeing someone new.

 “Oh, I didn’t know he had a date tonight!” she squeaks out slightly, “Good for Scott, getting out there.” 

And before Marie-France could continue her sentence, Tessa is already saying her goodbyes and out the door.

 As soon as she gets home, she lets the tears flow. Crying until her eyes dry out, Tessa picks herself up from her couch to do her nightly routine. 

_A date. A date with another person that is not her._

 “I guess I can cross one possible person of the list,” Tessa sniffles, wrapping herself up in her bedding.

**~**

The next day, Tessa is robotic throughout practice. Talking to Scott when necessary and getting through practice on technical application alone. No connection, no affection, no emotion whatsoever.

“Jesus Christ, T! What’s got you in such a bad mood?” Scott complains, “If something’s really wrong you need to tell me.” 

“I’m having an off day, Scott! People are allowed to be in bad moods every once in a while!,” she snaps at him. He looks shocked when she does.

They _rarely_  get mad at each other on the ice, especially less now that their Olympic training is over. And for her to yell at him like that is a blow.

There’s an awkwardness for the rest of practice. Neither partner wanting to say the wrong thing to set off the other.

Practice concludes with a debrief from the coaches. Tessa and Scott barely look each other in the eye. Scott not knowing the reason, but Tessa not going to tell him why.

Marie and Tessa watch as the two men joke and laugh about some hockey game that was on TV last night, obviously over exaggerating about the referees’ calls.

 “What would I do without that man?” Marie says with a small smile, “He’s my best friend. I can promise you this,Tessa, I don’t know if I could ever live without him.”

Tessa looks straight at Marie-France and smiles back. Now she knows everything, not that she’s going to approach the topic now. Not when she’s hurting inside.

_Marie and Patch. They’re ridiculously in love. Of course they would know how to write sappy letters. They’re sneaky, but I’ll still love them dearly._

When Tessa got a new letter that day, she just tosses it in the trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are my whole galaxy. - Tumblr
> 
> I love you too much to let you think I can live without you.- Tumblr


	5. The Final Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s only one person who would write like that. Her admirer either wanted her to find out or made a big, careless mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally come to an end! Here we find out who’s all behind the secret letters. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also, sorry if the letter is a little extra sappy. I was watching a romantic movie while I was writing, so I was really in my feelings.

Tessa doesn’t even bother opening the next three letters. She chucks them straight into the garbage can as soon as gets them.

She throws it away in a trash bin in the rink, too. Just to make sure the person writing the letters knows that she’s done with the whole charade.

But one day she gets a letter with _Tessa , Please Read _on the front. And out of curiosity, she does. 

She waits until she’s in the comfort of her own home to even think about looking at it, not wanting anyone else to see her reaction to what is written.

 

_To My Soulmate,_

_Two souls don’t just meet by accident._

_I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything. Maybe we’re from the same star._

_But we look up at the same stars and see such different things. You’re a shining light who belongs among them and I’m some chump who’s lucky enough to look at the same stars as you._

_You’re destined for greatness, T._

_You’ll be so successful that we’ll be hoping you don’t forget about us in the end. I pray everyday that I’m not letting you down._

_We’ve always been intertwined in some way and always will be. No matter how far you and I separate, I feel like we will be together in some form._

_This will be my final letter to you. My feelings will reign true but I wish to keep you happy. That is my biggest wish in life, and I see that lately I have not accomplished that._

_But do remember, you’re the love of my life, Tessa Virtue._

_I promise that I will love you forever,_

_until my last breath_

_and beyond the heavens._

_With Love, Always_

 

Tessa’s breath catches in her throat, and she rereads her letter again. _T_? 

To most people the letter “T” means nothing. It’s only the twentieth letter in the alphabet. But to her, it means everything in that moment.

There’s only one person who would write like that. Her admirer either wanted her to find out or made a big, careless mistake.

_And Tessa Virtue is going to find out which one it is._

She grabs her keys and stack of letters and notes before rushing to the place she needs to be: Gadbois Skating Rink.

If Tessa thought the last letter she read made her cry, this one brought real waterworks on the drive to the rink. 

_This one shattered her heart._

She isn’t thinking about what she was going to say first. She is just going to let it all out. And if she’s wrong, there’s no turning back. 

Throwing open the door, she bolts into the brisk cold with no hesitation.

_Scott Moir, her admirer._

_Just like she wanted._

Tessa realizes that’s what she wants, but is so scared to actually face it now. She has so many questions whirring in her mind. 

There’s Scott with no worries, helping out his team with a move they need touching up on. 

One of the skaters sees her and waves so she attempts to be polite and waves back.

Scott turns around to see her standing there. His giant smile falls slowly when he looks at her wet cheeks and the papers she’s clutching to her chest.

He leans down and whispers something to his team, earning weird looks from the teenagers. They also give her a judgmental stare as they exit the ice.

 “Listen, Tess. Let me explain every-” Scott says, skating towards the opening.

“Why did you write them Scott? Are you trying to embarrass me?” Tessa demands, cutting him off, “Or is this just some stupid prank that the juniors pulled to mess with me?”

Narrowing his eyes at her, he replies, “It was _never_ a prank. These letters meant just as much to me as I know they did to you. I know it was cowardly and selfish. Not telling you how I feel directly to you is one of the worst things I’ve done. But it was _never_ a prank.”

Tessa lays the letters downs and holds up the latest one she received. “What am I supposed to believe, Scott? I get these beautifully written, romantic letters. I get told how much I’m loved, cherished, how this person wishes they had to courage to confess their feelings for me.”

“I think I’ve always loved you. You’re my best friend, T. But I fell completely in love with you three years, two months, and eight days ago.”

 “ _What_? How would you know an exact date?”

 “I overheard you telling Patch that I was your favorite person,” he admits guilty, “You said that no matter what guy came into your life, I would always hold that special spot for the rest of it.”

 “I didn’t know if you meant that as a friend or something more. Even if you didn’t, it got me thinking about everything between us. It was that small moment that finally pushed me over the edge to coming to terms with my feelings. I just...knew. I knew that you were it. You’re the woman for me, in every way possible.”  

 “You told Marie that you had a date,” Tessa says, glaring at him, “You can’t write me things like this and then go off with other girls.”

 “I told her I had a date with a beer and my paperwork,” Scott explains, “One of my juniors is looking for a new partner so I have a bunch of paperwork to do for tryouts.”

 “How would you even be able to pull it off?” There’s still so much doubt in Tessa’s voice that Scott’s face crumbles.

 “I had _a lot_ of help. And when I mean a lot, I mean everybody helped me out,” He starts counting on his fingers, “Laura and Alex, they helped sneak it into your bag. They almost got caught once though.”

 “I found one in the locker room. Was that from the two of them?”

 “Yeah, the distraction that day didn’t work out. Laura got stuck behind some lockers while you were still in there apparently,” Scott says sheepishly. 

 “Jordan helped me by sticking it into your suitcase when your family went on vacation. I didn’t want you to go without having a letter. When I explained to her what was going on, she yelled at me for not telling you, but then she hugged me for writing them.”

Putting the pieces together, it finally dawned on Tessa why Jordan was trying to put it in her head to find someone. “I think she read the letter.”

 “Oh, she did. Jordan said she didn’t like the envelopes I was giving them to you in. She opened it up and put it in a prettier one.”   

“Who else knew about it?” Tessa asks, “What about Marie and Patch?” 

Scott looks down to the ground before sheepishly nodding. “I wrote everything myself, _I promise_. But there were a few I needed help with wording something to make it better. And they helped out with distracting you, too.”

_Marie would start talking to me about the most random topics right after Scott would leave._

“I traced the letters to make sure you couldn’t recognize my handwriting either,” Scott blurts out, after Tessa just stares at him in disbelief for a minute, “I wanted to make sure that if you found out, it wasn’t for some stupid reason like recognizing my handwriting.”

Tessa lays the last letter down before taking a deep breath, finally ready to really reveal everything she’s been feeling for the past few years. “You called me T in the letter. You’re the only person to call me that, Scott. Since I started getting the letters, I had wished they were from you. I wanted you to be the one behind them all _so badly.”_

 “Really?” Scott asks, barely more than a whisper.

She nods, eyes starting to water again. “I wanted you to love me just like the admirer did. I’ve loved you since I met you. Yes, it hasn’t always been completely on my mind and I even sometimes forgot, but it was always there. I knew that I would never find someone else for me a few years ago.”

 “Before the Olympics?” Scott’s face falls again. This time in disbelief, that they both had strong feelings for each other the whole time. 

Stepping forward, right in front of him, Tessa looks up and says, “You were on the ice with the kids. Then and there, I knew that’s what I wanted with my life. I had Olympic gold already. I just wanted you.” 

Suddenly, Scott pulls her in close for a hug, letting her sob into his body.

 “I want you, too, T. I meant everything I ever said in those letters. You’re the love of my life, my soulmate, my whole world.” 

Don’t get upset, please?” He cradles her face in his hands, getting her to look up at him. “We have each other now. I’ll love you forever, Tessa Virtue.”

Tessa sniffles before pulling him into a kiss. “And I’ll love you forever, Scott Moir.”

Alex and Laura walk into the rink quietly, knowing their coach would be in there with another team. They’re not supposed to be there today but it’s necessary that they come.

 “Hand me the note, Laura!” Alex whispers harshly.

 “Shhhh! He’ll hear us! You know, Scott is going to figure out what we’re u-” The two seniors stop dead in their tracks, wide-eyed as they see their coach making-out with his skating partner.

 “Let’s get out!” scrambling out the building, the two bust out laughing once they get outside, “Well, Scotty-boy! Looks like you got the girl on your own.”

Laura crumbles up the handwritten note and throws it away, heading home with her own skating partner.

 

_Scott,_

_Head to my place at 8:30pm. There’s something I need to talk to you about._

_Love,_

_Tessa_

 

“Did you hear something?” Tessa asks, raising an eyebrow, “It sounded like somebody opened the door.”

Scott shook his head. “No, we’re the only ones in here.” Tilting Tessa’s chin up, he asks, “Now, where were we?” 

 Scott Moir wasn’t stupid though. He knows _exactly_ what Tessa heard, and he’ll be having a talk with them later.

_Much later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it, everyone! Scott is our secret admirer...with a lot of help from friends. Thanks so much for hanging around through this story and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> “I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything. Maybe we’re from the same star.”-Tumblr Picture Post
> 
> “We look up at the same stars and see such different things”-George R.R. Martin


End file.
